


Résistance

by Naomida



Series: Mixte!TVXQ [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certaines choses ne s'expliquaient pas car elles dépassaient simplement toutes les lois de la logique – comme par exemple être réveillé à quatre heure du matin par KO-SO-KO-SO de Koda Kumi qui résonnait à travers tout l'appartement et Yunho et Maeri qui dansaient <i>en sous-vêtements</i> sur la chanson, chacun un mug rempli de vodka à la main.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Résistance

\- Il faut que tu m'aides, grogna Changmin en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Suyong à côté de cette dernière.

\- Si on m'avait dit que t'allais un jour me demander ça, ricana-t-elle en réponse.

\- Ça m'arrache déjà la bouche de le dire, et je te raconte même pas ce que ça m'a pris pour venir, alors n'en rajoute pas.

 

Suyong arrêta de pianoter sur son portable pour lui lancer un rictus moqueur.

 

\- Je veux bien essayer de t'aider si tu m'appelles « noona ».

 

Le jeune homme eut l'air dégoûté.

 

\- Tant pis alors, fit-elle en se reconcentrant sur son téléphone.

\- Quand je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai besoin d'aide, c'est toi qui va m'appeler « oppa », prévint Changmin en réponse.

\- Oh je t'en prie, renifla la jeune femme. Je parie que t'es là pour me parler de Maeri.

 

Elle explosa de rire lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit l'air totalement surpris de Changmin.

 

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu fais tout pour attirer son attention, si tu pensais être discret tu te plantes totalement. Et tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'aide, ça me fait bien rire de te voir la suivre partout comme un chiot qui cherche à tout prix à ce que son maître lui tapote la tête en lui disant qu'il a été gentil.

 

Changmin la foudroya du regard.

 

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû aller voir Seohyun, elle au moins a un cœur.

\- Bouh, ce que ta vie est triste, répondit Suyong en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu me fais pitié alors je veux bien t'écouter mais fait vite Yoochun va bientôt m'appeler.

 

Elle posa son portable sur sa table de nuit et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit face à Changmin.

 

\- Okay alors voilà, t'es une fille, donc tu devrais mieux comprendre Maeri que moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'ignore ?

 

Suyong explosa de rire devant l'air sérieux qu'affichait l'autre, le rendant encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

 

\- J'étais certaine que t'allais me dire un truc comme ça ! T'es tellement un mec Changmin, c'est dingue.

 

Le gémissement indigné qu'elle laissa échapper après qu'il lui eut donné un coup de poing sur l'épaule aida Changmin à se sentir moins ridicule.

 

\- Arrête ça tout de suite et réponds-moi.

\- Elle ne t'ignore pas loser, elle va juste mieux.

 

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

 

\- Comment ça elle va juste mieux ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- De sa sœur. Elle va enfin mieux alors elle a moins besoin de toi du coup tu penses qu'elle t'ignore, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Non ya pas que ça. Même avant ce qu'il s'est passé on était proche et là tout à coup c'est à peine si elle sait que j'existe.

\- C'est parce que pendant des mois vous avez été _beaucoup_ trop proches. A mon avis elle doit être en train de compenser.

\- Je comprends toujours pas.

\- Normal t'es un mec et un abruti en prime.

 

Cette fois-ci elle évita le poing de Changmin et saisit son portable qui venait de se mettre à vibrer.

 

\- Sort maintenant, dit-elle. Et oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière toi, je veux pas être dérangée.

\- Eww, vous êtes vraiment obligé de coucher ensemble par téléphone à chaque fois ?

\- Il est de l'autre côté du pays, répondit Suyong en haussant les épaules, pas d'autre choix.

 

Changmin sortit de la chambre et traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon dans lequel il trouva la source de son problème, un téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, confortablement assise sur le canapé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais elle lui fit signe d'attendre avant de glousser à ce que son interlocuteur lui disait.

 

\- Je suis libre Jeudi, dit-elle, un grand sourire au visage. Ouais ce serait parfait, hm... Un restaurant discret ça vaut mieux... Pas de problème... Parfait alors, bisous.

 

Elle raccrocha, son sourire toujours bien en place tandis que Changmin était figé d'effroi de l'autre côté du canapé où il s'était assis entre temps.

 

Il n'était pas stupide, elle parlait avec un homme à l'instant. Il était facile de reconnaître le ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle voulait flirter – c'était un ton qu'elle avait utilisé sur lui, il fut un temps.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Maeri après avoir glisser son portable dans une poche de son jean.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais Jeudi soir, mais laisse c'était rien.

\- Oh...

 

Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui lança un regard désolé.

 

\- Une autre fois ?

\- Non c'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

\- T'es sûr ? J'ai des plans que pour Jeudi soir, on peut faire un truc dans la journée.

 

Il ne put refuser, même s'il était jaloux et voulait bêtement l'ignorer comme un gamin.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Alors, je t'avais dis qu'elle t'ignorait pas, t'as même rendez-vous avec elle Jeudi, fit Suyong à Changmin le lendemain alors qu'il marchait avec elle jusqu'à la salle de sport.

\- C'est pas un rendez-vous... surtout qu'elle voit un autre mec le soir-même.

\- Ouais je sais, grimaça la jeune femme. D'ailleurs je la comprends pas mais bon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

\- Attends, tu sais qui sait ?

 

Suyong lui lança un sourire innocent avant de pénétrer dans la salle de sport où les deux autres s'entraînaient déjà.

 

Pendant une seconde, Changmin se demanda si sa journée pouvait être pire – il avait la confirmation que Maeri serait bien avec un autre Jeudi soir et il allait passé sa matinée à faire de la musculation – puis il entra à son tour dans la pièce et découvrit Maeri dans son mini-short de sport rouge ayant déjà commencé à suer.

 

Il essaya de ne pas la fixer, en vain – ce qui lui attira un sourire compatissant de la part de Yunho et un mouvement de sourcil suggestif venant de Suyong – et rejoignit un banc sur lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement avant de saisir les premiers haltères qu'il trouva.

 

Ils étaient trop lourds mais Changmin n'y fit pas attention, l'esprit trop occupé par Maeri qui courrait à quelques pas de lui sans se rendre compte de la frustration qu'elle lui procurait. Il avait envie de la gifler autant qu'il voulait l'embrasser – et personne à part elle n'arrivait à lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions contraires en même temps.

 

Peut-être que Suyong avait raison et qu'il était vraiment un abruti, pensa-t-il amèrement après avoir passé près d'une heure à regarder Maeri courir. Cette dernière avait passé presque autant de nuits à dormir avec lui que dans sa propre chambre durant les mois ayant suivis le décès de sa sœur et il s'était habitué à s'endormir seul et se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit lorsqu'elle se glissait sous ses draps en essayant vainement d'être discrète.

 

C'était normal qu'elle arrête maintenant qu'elle se remettait peu à peu de cela, mais Changmin était égoïste à chaque fois que ça la concernait et voulait qu'elle continue à s'accrocher à lui avant de s'endormir, qu'elle continue à s'asseoir sur ses genoux le soir sur le canapé en faisant comme si Yunho ne se trouvait pas à quelques pas d'eux en train de murmurer des mots d'amours à Jaejoong à travers son téléphone, qu'elle continue de lui prendre la main lorsqu'ils se faisaient pousser dans tous les sens par une foule de fans surexcités essayant de les toucher.

 

Et il voulait tellement plus que cela.

 

Un haltère lui échappa des mains et il fixa bêtement les poids tomber à quelques centimètres à peine de son pied. Les autres se précipitèrent sur lui, lui demandant s'il allait bien, mais il se contenta d'un mouvement de main pour leur indiquer qu'ils pouvaient continuer à faire ce qu'ils faisaient.

 

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux inquiets de Maeri malgré tout et il sentit ses entrailles se serrer.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Je déteste avoir mes règles, gémit Suyong en s'effondrant sur le canapé à côté de Maeri.

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas à toi qu'ils font toujours porter des mini-robes même quand tu les as, grogna cette dernière.

 

Chacune tenait une bouillotte contre son bas ventre et faisait la moue – une scène à laquelle Yunho et Changmin avaient fini par s'habituer au fil des années.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que chaque mois on dirait que c'est la première fois de votre vie que vous les avez ? demanda Changmin en s'asseyant entre les deux, les forçant à s'écarter un peu pour lui faire de la place.

\- J'espère qu'un jour tu vas te réveiller et te rendre compte que tu te vides de ton sang par l'endroit dont tu te sers pour procréer, on verra bien si ça te fera pas bizarre, répondit Suyong.

\- C'est immonde dit comme ça, grimaça-t-il.

\- Et pourtant c'est la description la moins dégueulasse possible, soupira Maeri.

 

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et soupira une seconde fois en fermant les yeux.

 

On était finalement Jeudi et ils avaient passé la journée à faire du shopping car Maeri avait déclaré qu'elle avait besoin d'une tenue pour la soirée. Elle avait fini par s'acheter trois sacs à main, pas le moindre vêtement et Changmin lui avait offert un collier qu'elle avait fixé pendant cinq minutes avant de décider qu'elle avait déjà assez dépensé d'argent pour la journée.

 

Le sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il lui avait passé le collier autour du cou semblait pourtant loin lorsqu'elle se leva en grognant et leur dit qu'elle allait se préparer.

 

\- Tu vas la laisser aller à ce stupide rendez-vous ? demanda Suyong lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Maeri était dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Je peux pas vraiment la forcer à rester ici...

\- Non mais tu peux toujours l'attacher à ton lit, je veux bien te prêter mes menottes.

\- C'est gentil mais non merci. Je sais pas ce que t'as fait avec et je préfère rester dans l'ignorance.

 

Suyong ricana.

 

\- C'est marrant, fit-elle, parce que c'est toi qui m'a offert ces menottes pour mon anniversaire.

\- Ouais, et c'est pour une bonne raison que je ne t'ai jamais posé de question sur l'utilisation que t'en fais.

\- Oh fais pas la prude, je te signale que j'ai déjà vu ton historique internet lorsque t'avais dix-sept ans alors au point où t'en es tu n'as plus à rougir.

 

Maeri revint dans le salon alors que Suyong essayait de mordre le bras de Changmin pendant que ce dernier lui tirait les cheveux.

 

Il cessa tout mouvement en la voyant et la fixa bêtement lorsqu'elle demanda comment était sa tenue.

 

\- Waoh, finit-il par articuler, faisant rougir Maeri et rire Suyong.

 

 

***

 

 

Changmin se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un s'écroula contre lui. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé en pleine rediffusion de Bob l'Éponge alors qu'il attendait que Maeri rentre – ou plutôt alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il la savait dehors avec un autre et n'arrêtait donc pas de l'imaginer avec cet autre.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants et les joues rosies.

 

Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait bu – chose facile à voir puisqu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool et était saoule au bout d'à peine trois cocktails en général.

 

\- Je regardais la télé, répondit-il d'une voix rendue grave par le sommeil. Tu viens de rentrer ?

 

Elle hocha la tête, ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

 

\- C'était bien ?

\- Ouais. On est allés au restaurant, il m'a acheté une rose et je suis allée boire un verre chez lui avant qu'il me raccompagne en voiture.

 

Le cœur de Changmin se serra mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Maeri n'était qu'à peine pompette et elle n'avait sûrement rien fait le premier soir, même si elle était allée chez l'autre – dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité.

 

\- C'était un vrai gentleman tu sais. Il a ouvert toutes les portes pour moi, il m'a demandé si c'était bon avant de me tenir la main, il a insisté pour me payer le diner... mais je pense qu'on ira pas plus loin.

\- Il ne te plaît pas ? demanda le jeune homme, presque avec espoir.

 

Maeri croisa son regard et son sourire se fit tout à coup plus tendre.

 

\- Non, il ne me plaît pas tant que ça finalement.

 

Changmin lui sourit à son tour, se sentant tout à coup beaucoup plus léger.

 

\- Viens, fit-il en se levant et lui attrapant la main. On va se coucher.

 

Elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre à lui et s'endormit sur son oreiller à peine une minute après s'être allongée contre lui, le visage détendu. Changmin à l'inverse l'observa pendant très longtemps avant de finalement retrouver le sommeil.

 

 

***

 

 

Les plateaux de télévision étaient vraiment un endroit étrange et malgré le nombre de fois où Changmin en avait visités, il ne s'y était jamais totalement habitué. Tout lui paraissait faux, des présentateurs hypocritement amicaux au public riant et applaudissant seulement parce qu'un homme du staff tenait une pancarte leur disant de le faire et en passant bien sûr par la tonne de fond de teint qu'on était en train de lui étaler sur le visage avant qu'il ne passe.

 

\- Fais pas cette tête, soupira Yunho à sa droite, lui aussi en train de se faire maquiller.

\- J'y peux rien, je déteste les émissions de ce genre et vu qu'on est que deux aujourd'hui je vais être obligé de parler.

\- C'est justement pour ça que les filles sont pas venues Min... On ne te voit pas assez durant ce genre d'émission.

\- Et c'est bien pour une raison.

 

Quand on devait séparé le groupe en deux pour promouvoir à deux endroits à la fois, c'était généralement les deux plus vieux, Yunho et Suyong, d'un côté et les deux plus jeunes, Changmin et Maeri, de l'autre, cependant ce jour-là leur manager avait décidé que les filles participeraient à une émission de radio et que les garçons se chargeraient de la télévision – au plus grand dam de Changmin.

 

Il était de mauvaise humeur, avait faim, mal un peu partout et ne se sentait absolument pas de faire semblant de sourire pendant une heure.

 

\- Non sérieusement, fit le leader en lui lançant un regard inquiet, arrête de froncer les sourcils parce qu'on dirait vraiment que quelque chose ne va pas et ça m'inquiète.

\- J'ai juste faim et mal au dos.

\- Ça n'a donc rien à voir avec une certaine brune qui est sortie avec un autre récemment ?

\- Non Yunho, répondit Changmin d'un ton exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça fait déjà cinq jours et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne comptait pas le revoir.

\- Est-ce que t'as pensé, toi, à l'inviter quelque part ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

 

La maquilleuse qui s'occupait de lui eut une petite pause et haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien, continuant à la place à essayer de camoufler ses cernes.

 

\- Peut-être pour lui montrer qu'elle t'intéresse et que t'es un mec bien.

\- Elle sait déjà tout ça.

\- Ouais, et hier elle t'a vu avec Yoochun lorsque vous essayiez de voir lequel pouvait rentrer le plus de marshmallow dans sa bouche avant de s'étouffer.

 

Changmin essaya de faire comme si les deux maquilleuses n'avaient pas pouffé de rire et foudroya Yunho du regard.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

\- Mis à part lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que tu n'es qu'un porc, pas grand chose c'est sûr.

\- Oh s'il te plaît Yunho, elle me connaît depuis trop longtemps pour être déphasée par ça.

\- J'en suis pas si certain... oublie pas que c'est une fille et qu'elles sont toutes dingues.

 

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à redire à cela.

 

\- Tu vois ? Si tu veux que les choses bougent il faut que tu commences à lui faire la cour pour de vrai.

\- Mais je lui ai acheté un collier l'autre jour, ça compte non ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de plus ?

\- Invite-la quelque part, fit la maquilleuse de Yunho, Soojin.

\- Où ?

 

Elle haussa les épaules.

 

\- N'importe où avec assez de monde pour que ce ne soit pas trop gênant mais où vous pourrez avoir assez d'intimité quand même.

\- Une simple balade au parc suffit si elle aime ça, ajouta Haejung qui venait d'en finir avec Changmin. Le truc c'est de la faire se sentir spéciale et de la faire rire, pour le reste ça devrait aller tout seul avec un visage pareil.

 

Yunho ricana.

 

\- Qui aurait cru que Shim Changmin ait besoin de conseil pour sortir avec celle qui lui plaît, dit-il, déclenchant l'hilarité des deux maquilleuses.

 

Changmin ne prit même pas le peine de répondre. Il se vengerait après l'émission, pour l'instant il préférait réfléchir à un endroit où Maeri aimerait aller.

 

 

***

 

 

Malgré les conseils de Yunho et de leurs maquilleuses, Changmin ne trouva l'endroit parfait où emmener Maeri que deux semaines plus tard alors que TVXQ ainsi qu'une bonne partie des artistes de la SM atterrissaient à Kuala Lumpur pour deux concerts.

 

L'occasion était idéale car même si le groupe avait un certain nombre de fans en Malaisie, cela restait bien plus simple pour eux de se promener dans la rue là qu'à Séoul où une horde de fans les suivait perpétuellement et campait devant leur bâtiment pour être sûre qu'ils n'aillent nul part. Le fait qu'ils aient une bonne partie de leurs journées libre aidait aussi pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec elle.

 

Il attendait donc au milieu de l'aéroport avec Minho et Taemin qu'on leur dise que les vans censés les ramener à l'hôtel étaient arrivés, les yeux tournés vers Maeri qui riait à quelque chose que Boa et Yunho étaient en train de dire.

 

L'atmosphère était relativement calme malgré la trentaine de fans venus les accueillir qui prenait des photos et les filmait depuis qu'ils étaient descendus de l'avion.

 

\- J'espère que tu vas pas passer tout ton temps à la fixer bêtement comme ça, fit Minho à l'adresse ce Changmin.

 

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, se délectant du cri de douleur qu'il lui tira, et se dirigea vers Maeri, passant un bras autour de ses épaules une fois à côté d'elle – ce qui fit crier quelques fans.

 

\- Tu commences déjà le fanservice ? lui demanda cette dernière, amusée.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir que je te kidnappe cette après-midi.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- C'est une surprise.

 

Yunho rit, comprenant immédiatement les intentions de Changmin.

 

\- Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur ?

\- Mais non tu vas adorer.

 

Elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya légèrement contre lui.

 

\- Okay, pourquoi pas.

 

Changmin lui lança un énorme sourire triomphal.

 

\- Tu vas pas le regretter.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Regarde ! s'écria Maeri en tirant Changmin avec elle devant la vitrine d'un magasin.

 

Il faisait lourd et humide et Changmin était persuadée que la fille assise sur un banc derrière eux et qui les suivait depuis déjà une heure avait pris des milliers de photos compromettantes de Maeri et lui se tenant la main ou partageant une glace mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en faire.

 

Maeri était collée à lui, lui montrait le robe la plus moche qu'il ait jamais vu en riant et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance – c'était le paradis.

 

Tiffany, Jessica et Siwon avaient voulu les accompagner en les voyant sortir de l'hôtel mais Maeri les avait prévenus qu'elle voulait rester seule avec Changmin au moins le temps d'une après-midi et le cœur du jeune homme n'avait cessé de battre la chamade depuis cet instant.

 

\- On devrait rentrer et voir s'ils ont d'autres trucs moches comme ça, Suyong voulait à tout prix que je lui achète quelque chose.

 

Il acquiesça et la suivit à l'intérieur du magasin, vérifiant si la fan quittait son banc pour faire de même ou pas.

 

\- On doit se débarrasser de la fille qui nous suit, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Maeri alors que la fille en question se cachait derrière un présentoir à boucle d'oreille, un smartphone à la main.

\- Elle commence moi aussi à m'énerver, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle payait la robe moche qu'ils avaient vu dans la vitrine.

 

Le caissier tendit à Maeri un sac dans lequel se trouvait la robe et la dévisagea deux longues secondes avant de faire de même avec Changmin. Ce dernier se dépêcha donc d'attraper le sac d'une main et la main droite de Maeri de l'autre pour sortir du magasin – il n'avait aucune envie d'être reconnu et pris en photo par encore plus de gens, une seule fille était suffisante.

 

Dehors, le ciel s'était assombri et les rues s'étaient un peu vidées, ne donnant plus aucune excuse aux deux chanteurs pour se coller l'un à l'autre mais Maeri ne sembla pas y porter la moindre attention puisqu'elle lâcha la main de Changmin pour passer le bras autour de sa taille et se coller à son flanc.

 

\- Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il en passant le bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

\- J'ai envie de m'asseoir et il y a un parc connu pas très loin je crois.

\- Je pense qu'il va pleuvoir.

\- Tant mieux, il y aura moins de monde comme ça.

 

Changmin espérait vraiment que ses joues n'étaient pas aussi rouge qu'il en avait l'impression. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à se défaire de l'énorme sourire idiot que Maeri lui causait et était assez chanceux pour porter des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux brillants – et ses pupilles certainement en forme de cœur au point il en était.

 

Une averse débuta deux minutes exactement après qu'ils eurent poser un pied dans le parc qui se vida instantanément de ses visiteurs. Maeri se décolla presque immédiatement de Changmin et fit quelques pas devant lui avant d'écarter les bras, lever le nez en l'air et fermer les yeux.

 

Elle fit quelques tours sur elle même puis rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Changmin qui l'observait, les mains glissées dans les poches de son jean.

 

\- C'est ça la liberté, sourit-elle.

 

Changmin voulut lui répondre qu'elle était dingue mais elle s'avança vers lui, lui attrapa une main et posa la sienne sur son épaule.

 

\- Maintenant, fit-elle sérieusement en croisant son regard, fait moi valser.

\- C'est le décalage horaire qui te rends comme ça ?

\- La ferme et profite que je veuille bien danser pour une fois.

 

Il rit, posa le sac contenant la robe qu'elle venait d'acheter par terre et plaça sa main libre sur ses reins avant de faire le premier pas de danse, la guidant. Le sourire qu'il reçut en retour fit rater un battement à son cœur mais Maeri ne sembla pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui alors qu'elle commençait à chantonner Le Beau Danube Bleu, son sourire ne la quittant pas.

 

\- On devrait faire ça plus souvent, dit-elle finalement alors qu'ils continuaient de danser et que la pluie s'abattait encore plus fort sur eux et le reste du parc.

\- Valser sous une averse dans un pays inconnu ? C'est vrai, sourit Changmin.

\- Je voulais plutôt parler du fait de passer du temps ensemble loin de tout.

\- Maeri...

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, c'est injuste que je te dise ça, surtout avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début de l'année.

 

Changmin se mordit la lèvre. Parlait-elle de ce qu'il lui avait dit un soir dans le van du groupe, il y avait déjà si longtemps de ça ? Ou bien faisait-elle référence à sa sœur et à tout ce qui avait suivi ?

 

Ils arrêtèrent de valser, se tenant pourtant toujours au milieu du parc et de la pluie à des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux, seuls.

 

L'air devint tout à coup électrique lorsque Maeri lâcha Changmin et leva les mains pour lui retirer ses lunettes de soleil qu'elle glissa ensuite de la poche arrière de son jean avant d'enrouler les bras autour de ses hanches étroites.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Changmin dans un souffle, le cœur sur le point d'exploser.

\- J'en sais rien, murmura-t-elle en réponse. J'arrête de réfléchir pour une fois.

 

Il la regarda se lécher les lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait imperceptiblement de lui.

 

Une fois contre son torse, la tête tournée vers le haut pour le regarder dans les yeux malgré la différence de taille significative entre eux, Maeri lui sourit tendrement. Cela fut suffisant pour qu'il passe les bras autour de ses épaules et se baisse pour traverser la distance les séparant et enfin l'embrasser.

 

Il la sentit frissonner contre lui alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et glissait la langue contre ses lèvres, donnant la sensation au jeune homme que les papillons dans son estomac et sa poitrine s'embrasaient.

 

Une des mains de Maeri se déplaça, remontant le long de son flanc pour aller se poser sur son torse à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur et s’agripper à son t-shirt.

 

\- On ne devrait pas faire ça ici, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

 

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de répondre.

 

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre à l'hôtel ?

 

Pour seule réponse Changmin la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaquée contre un arbre aux branches assez basses et touffues pour les cacher, et il l'embrassa de nouveau, les mains emmêlées à ses cheveux.

 

Ils redeviendraient des idoles dès qu'ils mettraient un pied à l'abri dans l'hôtel et pour l'instant, Changmin n'en avait aucune envie. Il voulait continuer à se coller à Maeri et l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tournait et le souffle court.

 

Il voulait faire comme si ça ne posait aucun problème qu'il soit amoureux d'elle.

 

 

***

 

 

Maeri se laissa tomber sur son lit, un énorme sourire au visage et les yeux pétillants.

 

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu fasses cette tête ? demanda Suyong en ouvrant le sac qu'elle lui avait tendu en entrant dans la chambre. Ew, cette robe est dégueulasse, comment t'as pu dépenser de l'argent pour ça ?

\- C'est fait exprès, et je vais en parler dans chaque interview jusqu'à ce que tu la portes.

\- Je te hais.

 

La plus jeune l'ignora, l'air rêveur.

 

\- Alors, avec Changmin ? reprit Suyong après avoir remis la robe dans son sac et jeté le tout en direction de sa valise.

\- Il est parfait, soupira Maeri. Tout chez lui est parfait, je suis à peu près certaine qu'il est le fils caché d'Apollon.

\- Tu me donnes la nausée. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au juste ?

 

Maeri haussa les épaules.

 

\- On s'est baladés, on a mangé une glace, fait les magasins et on est allés dans un parc.

 

Repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce parc, Maeri se retourna pour être allongée sur le ventre et commença à glousser dans son oreiller, tapant des pieds sur le matelas en même temps.

 

Les lèvres de Changmin avaient été divines et ce qu'il avait su faire avec elles et sa langue... Maeri préférait ne pas plus y penser de peur de se lever, traverser le couloir et rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yunho pour recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait tout le long de l'averse.

 

Elle avait les cheveux mouillés et portait toujours ses vêtements trempés mais ne se sentait pas la force de bouger.

 

\- Nan sérieux Mae, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu réagis pas comme ça d'habitude.

 

Se retournant pour être allongée sur le flan, face à Suyong, Maeri se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait légère et invincible, prête à affronter le concert du lendemain et celui du jour d'après – et même une apocalypse si elle devait être honnête. Depuis bien longtemps maintenant elle n'avait pas ressenti une joie aussi pure et puissante. Même les concerts ne lui donnaient pas de sensation pareil car l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines n'était pas aussi brûlante que celle causée par Changmin.

 

\- Je ne veux plus jamais partir, répondit-elle seulement, dirigeant son regard vers un point derrière son interlocutrice. C'est tellement bien ici, j'ai presque l'impression qu'on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut sans aucune conséquence tu vois...

\- Maeri...

\- On s'est embrassés Suyong, la coupa-t-elle. On a passé presque une heure à faire que ça, sous la pluie. Ça a l'air débile dit comme ça, surtout que c'était risqué, mais j'ai tellement envie d'y retourner et de recommencer...

 

Elle croisa le regard de Suyong qui affichait une expression tendre et avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 

\- Tu pourrais avoir ça chaque jour Maeri, souffla-t-elle.

 

Maeri secoua la tête.

 

\- Vu tout ce qu'on a de travail et d'activités je serais incapable de tout gérer et faire croire au monde qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un ami pour moi. Je finirais par craquer et soit tout dire, soit rompre avec lui.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Regarde Yoochun et moi, ou mieux encore, Yunho et Jaejoong ! Ils sont ensemble depuis pratiquement toujours et leur couple marche. Ça demande juste un peu d'entraînement mais c'est possible, et tu ne peux pas savoir que ça va mal finir avant d'essayer.

\- Il faut être réaliste, Changmin et moi ça ne serait jamais comme vous. On vit ensemble, on travaille ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive je le vois tous les jours ou presque et quoi que je fasse il est là. Si on n'avait pas été dans le même groupe ça ferait des années déjà que je lui aurais sauté dessus mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas dans le même groupe je ne pense pas que vous vous aimeriez autant.

 

La plus jeune haussa les épaules, son rythme cardiaque toujours pas tout à fait calmé. Elle savait que Changmin l'aimait – l'avait su depuis un bon moment maintenant – mais entendre quelqu'un d'autre le dire lui faisait tout à coup mal.

 

\- Je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux.

\- Et tu penses que l'embrasser alors que tu ne comptes jamais te mettre pour de vrai avec lui ne va pas le rendre malheureux ? Maeri, souffla Suyong en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, faisant face à l'autre, il faut que vous arrêtiez ça, sérieusement. Mettez-vous ensemble pour de bon ou bien arrêtez d'avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

\- Seulement la deuxième solution l'est.

 

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, mettant un point final à la conversation et Suyong se leva pour aller voir qui c'était, laissant Maeri allongée sur son lit, le cœur désormais lourd.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que cette maknae démoniaque a fait à mon Changmin ? fit Yunho dès que la porte fut ouvert.

\- Ton Changmin ? répéta Suyong, le laissant entrer.

 

Yunho acquiesça et lança un regard interrogateur à Maeri.

 

\- Il passe une seule après-midi avec toi et ça y est, tu me l'as cassé ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Il est assis avec le regard dans le vide depuis qu'il est rentré et ne dit rien. Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ?

 

Maeri se releva d'un coup, croisa le regard appuyé de Suyong qui lui signifiait bien « je te l'avais dit », et se précipita vers sa valise qu'elle saisit de la main droite alors qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux toujours mouillés de devant ses yeux avec la main gauche.

 

\- C'est bon si on échange de chambre pour cette nuit Yunho ?

 

Il soupira mais sourit tout de même et hocha la tête.

 

\- Fait juste attention à lui et essaye d'être discrète, Seungjin va tous nous tuer si il l'apprend.

 

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, n'écoutant qu'à peine ce qu'il lui disait, avant de tirer sa valise hors de la chambre, décidée à faire quelque chose – elle ne savait juste pas exactement quoi.

 

 

***

 

 

Changmin était dos à la porte assis sur son lit, portant toujours, lui aussi, ses vêtements humides, et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Maeri entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, et pendant une minute, la jeune femme resta où elle était, sa valise à côté d'elle, à l'observer.

 

Même de dos il était magnifique. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau et était devenu légèrement transparent, laissant ses muscles à la vue de la jeune femme qui avait terriblement envie de lui embrasser la nuque que ses cheveux trop courts ne cachaient pas.

 

Lentement, elle s'avança jusqu'à son lit, monta dessus à genoux et se colla à son dos en passant les bras autour de ses épaules.

 

Il sursauta, releva la tête et la tourna légèrement pour regarder Maeri mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, resserrant son étreinte autour de lui et posant les lèvres contre sa tempe.

 

\- Maeri ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

 

Elle ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux à la sensation de tous ses muscles tendus contre elle.

 

\- Maeri arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis désolée...

\- De quoi ?

\- D'empêcher l'inévitable, répondit-elle, le sentant se détendre à ces mots alors qu'il s'appuyait contre elle. D'avoir peur, de te repousser, d'essayer de sortir avec d'autres, de t'embrasser et te laisser tout seul dans l'ascenseur sans un regard en arrière... Je suis désolée Changmin, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

 

Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans la chambre à la suite de ces mot jusqu'à ce que Changmin lève une main pour attraper celles de Maeri et prenne la parole d'une voix faible.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- J'en sais rien, souffla-t-elle en réponse contre sa tempe.

\- Maeri s'il te plaît...

 

Elle se pressa contre lui, prit sa main entre les siennes et entremêla leurs doigts.

 

\- Tu sais quand tu m'as dit qu'on devait arrêter de se voiler la face, il y a des mois déjà ?

 

Changmin hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de ce soir-là dans le van du groupe où il avait craqué et avait espéré enfin pouvoir faire avancer les choses entre eux – en vain.

 

\- T'avais raison. Je le savais, et j'étais d'accord d'une certaine manière, mais c'est tout le groupe et ce pour quoi on a travaillé une bonne partie de notre vie qu'on risque de mettre en péril.

\- J'en suis conscient Mae, la coupa-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça maintenant ? Je peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé tout à l'heure tu sais.

 

Elle secoua la tête et resserra les bras autour de lui.

 

\- Pas moi, fit-elle d'une voix étouffée, plus maintenant. Après cette après-midi je ne peux pas vraiment continuer à ignorer tout ça – la manière dont on souffre tout les deux inutilement.

 

Collée ainsi à lui, elle sentit son cœur faire un bon tandis qu'il se tendait de nouveau et enlevait sa main d'entre les siennes. Ce n'était pas la réaction que la jeune femme s'était attendue à recevoir alors elle le lâcha et se laissa tomber en position assise derrière lui sur le lit, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

 

\- Est-ce que tu le penses réellement ? lui demanda Changmin en se tournant légèrement vers elle, croisant enfin son regard.

 

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, désormais frissonnante dans ses vêtements humides.

 

\- Tu te rends compte que ça veut dire que tu veux te mettre en couple avec moi ?

 

De nouveau elle ne fit que hocher la tête alors que Changmin semblait se détendre et s'approchait très légèrement d'elle.

 

\- Est-ce que..., commença-t-il.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle sans même vraiment savoir ce qu'il lui demandait.

 

Changmin l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie, une main lui tenant la nuque et l'autre posée sur sa taille. Sans détacher leurs lèvres il se retourna pour être complètement face à elle et à genoux sur le lit, et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée, lui au dessus d'elle.

 

Maeri en profita pour lui caresser le visage, le cou, la nuque et tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre malgré son t-shirt mouillé qui faisait barrière, ayant rêvé de se retrouver pressée entre Changmin et un matelas depuis des années déjà.

 

Les mots « je t'aime » faillirent lui échapper lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien mais elle savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour cela – malgré tout le temps depuis lequel elle voulait le lui faire savoir.

 

\- On devrait se changer, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

 

Elle gloussa, ayant une impression de déjà vu à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le parc, et secoua la tête.

 

\- On peut rester en sous-vêtements, répondit-elle, ça ne me dérange pas.

 

L'idée sembla fortement plaire à Changmin qui s'attaqua directement à son jean, l'embrassant de nouveau comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait faire.

 

 

***

 

 

Lorsque Maeri se réveilla, il faisait encore noir dehors et elle avait beaucoup trop chaud à cause de la chaleur de Changmin ajoutée à celle de la couette sous laquelle ils étaient allongés. Ce dernier avait le visage contre sa clavicule et dormait paisiblement, ce qui la fit sourire, et elle ne put se retenir de lever la main droite pour lui caresser les cheveux.

 

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la soirée de la veille était vraiment arrivée – pourtant le suçon qu'elle voyait sur son sein gauche, à la limite du tissu de son soutien-gorge, en était bien la preuve.

 

Ils avaient passé des heures à ne rien faire d'autre que s'embrasser un peu partout avec comme seule limite à ne pas dépasser leurs sous-vêtements – mais Changmin s'était fait une joie de glisser la langue sous son soutien-gorge malgré tout à une ou deux reprises – et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait trouver la motivation pour sortir de cette chambre d'hôtel et faire comme si de rien n'était devant le reste du monde.

 

Changmin soupira dans son sommeil alors qu'une de ses mains remontait le long de la hanche puis de la taille de la jeune femme, la faisant glousser.

 

\- Mmh, arrête de bouger, grogna-t-il contre sa clavicule.

\- Alors arrête de me chatouiller, répondit-elle.

 

Il lui mordilla la clavicule en réponse et changea de position pour avoir le visage enfoui contre son cou tandis qu'elle lui tirait légèrement les cheveux en retour.

 

\- Et j'ai faim, tu veux pas te réveiller juste assez pour appeler le roomservice ?

\- Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ?

\- Parce que je suis censée partager ma chambre avec Suyong, pas avec toi.

\- Tant pis alors, j'ai pas envie de bouger là.

\- Changmin, gémit-elle, sois gentil pour une fois. On a même pas mangé hier soir, je suis sûre que toi aussi t'as faim.

 

On lui embrassa l'épaule comme seule réponse alors que Changmin passait les bras autour de sa taille et roulait pour être au dessus d'elle.

 

\- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, lui dit-elle en voyant la lueur perverse dans son regard. Vas te laver les dents et prendre une douche et on verra peut-être.

\- Avec toi la douche j'espère.

 

Rougissante, la jeune femme lui tira les cheveux une nouvelle fois.

 

\- Nourris-moi et on verra.

 

Changmin lui lança un énorme sourire et tendit le bras jusqu'à attraper le téléphone fixe posé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit.

 

 

***

 

 

Les fans malaisiens étaient totalement différents des fans coréens, japonais ou même chinois. C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils ne les voyaient que très rarement, mais ils étaient bien plus énergiques et dansaient sur toutes les chansons le permettant, peu importait le groupe.

 

Maeri était dans les coulisses, se préparant à retourner sur scène d'une minute à l'autre alors que les meilleurs danseurs de la SM s'y trouvaient pour exécuter une chorégraphie qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire. Elle sourit alors que la salle devenait sombre et que seul un projecteur y brillait, éclairant Suyong qui bougeait avec perfection en rythme avec la musique.

 

Quelqu'un l'effleura et son sourire se fit plus grand encore lorsque Changmin posa une main sur sa hanche et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 

\- T'étais magnifique pendant The Way U Are.

\- Je suis toujours magnifique, répondit-elle avec un rictus en se retournant pour lui faire face.

 

Il hocha la tête, le regard sombre alors qu'elle frissonnait et s'approchait de lui d'un demi pas.

 

\- Toi aussi t'étais pas mal, chuchota-t-elle à peine assez fort pour se faire entendre.

 

La musique derrière elle changea et une vague d'applaudissements retentit tandis que le public se mettait à crier le nom de Taemin.

 

\- J'espère que personne ne nous regarde, murmura Changmin, parce que je suis à deux secondes de faire quelque chose de mal.

 

Maeri se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voyant très bien la manière dont il regarda le mouvement alors qu'il posait son autre main sur sa hanche et se penchait vers elle.

 

\- Vous pouvez pas vous retenir un peu ? s'écria Suyong en bousculant Changmin avec son épaule, un grand sourire au visage.

 

Elle était essoufflée, pas loin d'être pleine de sueur et semblait bien trop ravie pour quelqu'un qui venait de les surprendre dans cette position. Cela ne surprit pourtant pas Maeri qui savait très bien ce que Suyong pensait d'elle et Changmin.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? pesta Changmin, forcé de lâcher Maeri.

\- Tu étais trop occupé pour t'en rendre compte mais c'est au tour de Yunho là, et tout le monde quitte la scène quand c'est au tour du king.

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ?

\- Depuis jamais. Et n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, je pensais que vous aviez plus de self-control que ça.

 

Changmin la foudroya du regard avant de s'approcher de nouveau de Maeri et passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

 

\- En tout cas essayez de faire ça loin des regards curieux la prochaine fois.

\- On ne faisait rien du tout, répondit Changmin.

\- Ouais c'est ça. Si seulement tu pouvais voir la tête que tu faisais avant que je vous interrompe, tu n'essaierais même pas de mentir.

\- Oh la ferme !

\- Laisse-le tranquille, rit Maeri.

 

Elle passa les bras autour des hanches de Changmin et se colla à lui alors que Suyong lui lançait un immense sourire.

 

\- Au moins vous avez arrêté de vous prendre la tête pour rien, ça fait plaisir, ajouta cette dernière.

 

Évitant de justesse le coup de poing de Changmin, elle rit, leur offrit un clin d’œil et se retourna pour surveiller la scène.

 

Maeri ne réagit pas.

 

Changmin et elle n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler ce matin-là – à vrai dire ils n'avaient eu le temps de rien faire car un Yunho paniqué était entré avec fracas dans la chambre au moment-même où Changmin saisissait le téléphone pour les prévenir que Seungjin était dans l'ascenseur et allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Maeri s'était donc précipitée sur ses vêtements qu'elle avait enfilé à la va-vite avant de sortir en récupérant sa valise et échangeant un dernier sourire avec Changmin.

 

En prenant sa douche une fois retournée dans sa propre chambre, elle avait pu réfléchir un peu plus à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais et à la manière dont ils allaient gérer les choses et n'était parvenue qu'à une seule certitude : Changmin et elle n'allaient jamais réussir à se cacher sans un peu d'aide.

 

Des rumeurs couraient déjà depuis quelques années sur eux et Maeri trouvait souvent sur internet des compilations faites par les fans de toutes les fois où elle et le jeune homme échangeaient des regards enflammés ou bien s'effleuraient sans que cela ne soit nécessaire au cours d'interview. Leur fanbase entière semblait donc déjà au courant de leurs sentiments mais elle n'était pas stupide et savait qu'il existait une grande différence entre ce sur quoi leurs fans aimaient fantasmer et ce pour quoi ils les soutiendraient réellement.

 

Changmin enfouit le nez dans ses cheveux, la sortant de ses pensées, alors que Suyong retournait sur scène pour une dernière chorégraphie faite avec tous les danseurs.

 

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça se dit-elle en s'appuyant contre Changmin. Ils auraient tout le temps de s'inquiéter une fois de retour en Corée du Sud.

 

 

***

 

 

Maeri était en train de sombrer dans un sommeil profond plus que mérité, la tête confortablement calée juste sous la clavicule de Changmin alors que l'avion les ramenant à Séoul venait de décoller à peine une demie-heure plus tôt, lorsque Seungjin vint lui secouer l'épaule sans ménagement pour lui dire qu'elle devait _immédiatement_ échanger sa place avec la sienne.

 

Elle faillit lui demander pourquoi avant de croiser son regard noir qu'il n'avait que lorsque quelque chose de vraiment important l'énervait – comme la fois où tout leur appartement avait été inondé et qu'ils avaient passé une semaine à vivre chez Jaejoong. Elle se libéra donc de l'étreinte de Changmin, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de lui sourire et partit rejoindre sa nouvelle place.

 

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise entre le manager des F(x) et une femme dans la cinquantaine qui ronflait doucement avec la tête appuyée contre le hublot que Maeri se rendit compte que ce que Seungjin venait de faire était étrange et qu'elle commença à paniquer.

 

Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas lorsque, une fois arrivés à Séoul, Seungjin insista pour que Suyong et Changmin rejoignent le van les premiers et que Yunho et Maeri ne les suivent que cinq minutes plus tard.

 

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda tout bas le leader à la plus jeune tandis qu'ils attendaient que leur manager revienne pour qu'ils puissent y aller.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle, l'air de plus en plus stressé.

\- Il n'a rien vu d'anormal entre toi et Changmin, hein ? Parce que même s'il nous adore autant que nous on l'adore, il reste quand même un employé qui doit suivre les règles qu'on lui dicte.

\- Je sais, et je suis certaine qu'il n'a rien vu. Il n'est devenu bizarre qu'une fois dans l'avion, je ne comprends pas...

 

Yunho lui offrit un sourire se voulant rassurant.

 

\- S'il n'a rien vu ça devrait aller. Faites juste très attention, même quand Suyong et moi on est là pour vous couvrir.

 

Maeri hocha la tête, sachant déjà cela et n'arrivant pas à se détendre à cause de la peur lui tordant l'estomac.

 

Si Seungjin savait, ils étaient fichus car elle savait qu'il serait obligé de prévenir le reste de la hiérarchie à la SM Ent. et même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours comment cela marchait – malgré les nombreuses fois où Yunho ou Changmin avaient tenté de le lui expliquer – elle n'était pas stupide et savait que tout finissait toujours par atteindre les oreilles du bigboss. Et ce dernier n'allait clairement pas être enchanté.

 

Seungjin apparut finalement et Maeri attrapa la main de Yunho par pur automatisme pour qu'ils traversent l'aéroport – et la foule de journalistes ainsi que de fans par la même occasion. Ce dernier lui sourit et resserra les doigts autour des siens dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

 

Le trajet de l'aéroport jusqu'à leur appartement se déroula dans un silence totalement dérangeant que personne n'osa briser. Malgré le froncement de sourcils de Seungjin, Maeri s'était assise sur la banquette arrière à côté de Changmin et ce dernier fit semblant de s'endormir au bout d'un quart d'heure, posant ainsi la tête sur son épaule.

 

La jeune femme ne voulait pas céder à la panique, mais le regard que lui lança leur manager à travers le rétroviseur – un regard empli de tristesse et de regret – lui laissa penser que c'était peut-être une des dernières fois qu'ils pourraient être aussi proches sans avoir besoin de se cacher.

 

 

***

 

 

On était Jeudi, et Maeri avait l'impression d'être une prisonnières condamnée à mort à qui l'on demandait de choisir ce que serait son dernier repas. Elle fixait depuis déjà cinq minutes la carte du restaurant dans lequel le groupe, Seungjin et leurs danseurs avaient choisi de manger et n'arrivait pas à se décider entre le cheeseburger ou les lasagnes.

 

Changmin lui écrasa doucement le pied sous la table pour attirer son attention et elle remarqua enfin le serveur – ainsi que tout le reste de la table – qui lui lançait un regard étrange.

 

\- Qu'avez-vous choisi ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

 

Elle lui lança bêtement un regard surpris, avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers la carte et hausser les épaules.

 

\- Elle prendra des lasagnes, soupira Changmin à sa place avant de lui enlever la carte des mains pour la tendre au serveur qui nota rapidement la commande sur son bloc-note, s'inclina puis partit.

 

Des lasagnes... il avait certainement raison, se fit-elle la réflexion. Mieux valait manger des lasagnes comme dernier repas plutôt qu'un banal cheeseburger. Peut-être qu'elle prendrait aussi une mousse au chocolat en désert et une flûte de champagne, histoire de ne vraiment rien regretter.

 

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Changmin, la sortant de ses pensées pour la seconde fois en à peine quelques minutes.

\- Il ne m'arrive rien.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression que seul ton corps est présent et que ton esprit est quelque part très, très loin d'ici.

 

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules, faute de savoir quoi lui répondre.

 

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient de retour de Malaisie et aucun des quatre membres du groupe n'avait eu le temps de respirer ne serait-ce qu'une minute depuis. Seungjin ne les avait pas lâché d'une semelle et leur emploi du temps était tellement plein que Maeri se demandait comment elle arrivait toujours à tenir debout malgré le manque de sommeil.

 

Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui l'inquiétait le plus – elle y était habituée à force après tout. Non, ce qui la faisait paniquée et la tenait éveillée le peu d'heures qu'elle avait pour dormir chaque nuit était le regard que Seungjin posait sur Changmin et elle depuis leur retour et ses incessants essais pour les séparer.

 

Où qu'ils aillent, Maeri était mise avec Yunho et quoi qu'ils fassent, elle était toujours placée aussi loin que possible de Changmin – comme si leur manager savait et avait peur que quelque chose se passe entre eux alors qu'il y avait des témoins.

 

Les deux idoles n'étaient pourtant pas stupides. Ils n'avaient rien fait devant Seungjin – ils n'avaient rien fait du tout depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau en Corée du Sud à vrai dire puisqu'ils n'avaient même pas le temps de souffler une seule seconde.

 

Et ce matin-même, alors que Seungjin était venu les chercher, il les avait pris tous les deux à part pour leur dire qu'ils étaient convoqués par le bigboss une fois leur programme de la journée terminé.

 

Changmin fit mine de lui saisir la main mais elle s'écarta brusquement, lançant un regard à Seungjin pour voir s'il les avait vu mais ce dernier discutait avec Yunho de l'autre côté de la table et ne semblait pas avoir cure de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

 

\- Est-ce que tu es comme ça à cause de ce que Seungjin-hyung a dit ce matin ?

 

Maeri tourna de nouveau la tête pour croiser le regard désormais sérieux de Changmin et hocha la tête.

 

\- Ils savent, dit-elle à voix basse. Je ne sais pas comment mais ça me semble évident.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils peuvent y faire, hein ? Peu importe ce qu'on va nous dire ça ne change rien, non ?

 

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, baissant simplement la tête vers ses genoux.

 

Il y avait des choses que Changmin, et Yunho aussi d'ailleurs, ignoraient. Comme par exemple que les responsables de l'agence avaient appris d'une manière ou d'une autre pour Suyong et l'homme avec qui elle sortait avant d'être avec Yoochun, et qu'ils avaient réussi à briser leur couple en utilisant le moyen le plus simple possible sans même avoir recours à du chantage.

 

Suyong n'en avait parlé qu'à Maeri car à cette époque-là, les deux jeunes femmes partageaient la même chambre dans l'appartement dans lequel le groupe vivait et s'il y avait bien une chose que Maeri ne souhaitait pas, c'était qu'il se passe la même chose entre elle et Changmin.

 

\- Maeri ? demanda ce dernier, à peine assez fort pour qu'elle ne l'entende.

 

Elle releva les yeux et se perdit une seconde dans son regard rassurant – ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'il lui attrape la main et lui sourie.

 

\- Arrête de paniquer okay ? Ça va aller.

 

Se contentant de hocher faiblement la tête comme seule réponse, elle se dit qu'elle aurait aimé le croire.

 

 

***

 

 

Un moucheron était posé sur le réfrigérateur, pile sur le post-it que Yunho y avait collé pour rappeler à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait plus de soju et que pour une fois il n'allait pas en acheter. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours que le post-it était là et personne n'était allé acheter de l'alcool, chacun préférant se servir dans la réserve de bière qu'ils avaient. Suyong avait même parié avec Changmin que ce serait Yunho qui craquerait le premier une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus une goutte d'alcool à la maison et qu'il irait à la supérette en acheter.

 

\- Maeri, arrête de sourire au vide et concentre-toi, fit Seungjin d'un ton se voulant sévère.

 

Cette dernière hocha la tête, quittant le moucheron des yeux et essayant de sortir toute pensée concernant de l'alcool de sa tête. Cela n'était pas chose aisée – il était à peine six heures du matin, elle n'avait qu'à peine eu le temps de se doucher et s'habiller et avait cruellement besoin d'un ou deux cafés, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit de sérieux sans cela.

 

\- Ca fait plus de deux ans que vous n'avez pas été invités à cette émission et comme vous le savez, il y aura les JYJ. Pour une fois, j'aimerais que les choses entre vous et eux se passent _normalement_.

 

Seungjin ponctua sa phrase d'un regard noir qu'il coula sur chacun des membres avant de reprendre où il en était, faisant comme si Suyong n'était pas en train de ricaner dans sa manche à côté de lui.

 

Maeri reporta son attention vers le moucheron qui avait entrepris une ascension sur le post-it et s'attaquait maintenant au calendrier tout griffonné accroché juste au dessus.

 

\- Inhyuk a prévu un script que vous suivrez, c'est clair ?

 

Yunho hocha la tête, essayant désespérément de garder les paupières ouvertes alors que Changmin avait déjà abandonné le combat et s'était rendormi, la tête confortablement installée sur ses bras croisés – ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Inhyuk qui fronça les sourcils en voyant cela et tapa avec force le dossier qu'il tenait contre la table, faisant sursauté tout le monde et se réveiller Changmin qui se redressa d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

 

Inhyuk était ''l'assistant'' de Seungjin d'après ce qu'on leur avait dit, mais Maeri n'était pas dupe. Elle et Changmin avaient été convoqués par le bigboss qui leur avait montré des photos d'eux, en Malaisie, en train de se tenir la main, partager une glace ou se serrer l'un contre l'autre dans les rues de Kuala Lumpur, ne laissant pas vraiment la place à toute ambiguïté – heureusement, il ne semblait exister aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avaient passé cette après-midi là à faire dans le parc.

 

Ils avaient tout de même plaidé non-coupables et avaient juré n'être qu'amis, mais cela n'avait pas semblé suffisant et on avait donc assigné Inhyuk pour les surveiller.

 

\- Restez concentrés je vous prie, siffla Inhyuk, les yeux tournés vers Changmin.

 

Ce dernier grogna et se passa une main sur le visage, certainement dans le but de se réveiller, et Maeri se sentit fondre à cette vue. Elle redirigea donc son regard vers le moucheron qui avait cessé de bouger.

 

\- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir du café au moins ? marmonna Changmin une fois qu'une feuille sortie du dossier d'Inhyuk fut glissée devant lui.

\- Dans une minute. Je veux d'abord être sûr que vous comprenez bien que cette fois-ci vous devez essayer de vous tenir tranquilles. Ça sous-entend qu'on ne parle pas de film pour adultes Suyong, et qu'on n'avoue pas en avoir une impressionnante collection Changmin.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'a plus vraiment besoin de ces films maintenant, pouffa Suyong en réponse, lançant un petit regard à Maeri.

 

Celle-ci fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, les yeux toujours tournés vers le réfrigérateur et le moucheron, ignorant le regard paniqué de Seungjin et celui surpris d'Inhyuk.

 

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda poliment ce dernier.

\- Qu'il n'est plus un adolescent aux hormones dans tous les sens, répondit Suyong, sentant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe malgré son esprit toujours à moitié endormi. Ou du moins j'espère, parce que si c'est à cause de ses films à la con que j'arrive pas à regarder Sex And The City en streaming alors je vais me sentir obligée de lui botter les fesses très fort.

 

Elle accompagna sa réplique d'un sourire angélique qui fit baisser les yeux à Inhyuk et rosir ses joues.

 

\- Peu importe, reprit Seungjin. Pas de ça. Lisez attentivement le script dans le van et contentez-vous de faire ce qui y est écrit. Le manager des JYJ l'a lu lui aussi et en a préparé un pour son groupe alors tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Parce que vous pensez réellement que Jaejoong va se retenir de dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête ? demanda Yunho, l'air réellement surpris.

 

Seungjin soupira, ayant soudainement l'air accablé, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à Maeri, se mettant ainsi entre elle et le réfrigérateur et lui coupant la vue du moucheron.

 

\- Je pense que tout ça est vain mais il faut au moins essayer de faire semblant. Alors s'il vous plaît lisez ce fichu script et essayez de vous en tenir pour au moins les vingt premières minutes d'émission. On sait très bien que mêmes les MC partiront dans tous les sens ensuite.

\- Vingt minutes, c'est plutôt optimiste, fit Yunho.

 

Cela tira un petit sourire au manager.

 

\- Et comme vous avez été sages, je vous autorise à retourner vous coucher, une voiture sera là dans une heure et demie alors ne soyez pas en retard.

 

Sur ces mots il se leva, leur lança un dernier sourire et sortit de l'appartement, Inhyuk sur ses talons.

 

Maeri tenta de retrouver le moucheron mais celui-ci semblait avoir disparu et lorsque Changmin lui attrapa la main et la força à se lever, elle se laissa faire sans rien dire, trop fatiguée pour avoir la force de protester.

 

Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre à lui, la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au milieu de son lit et suivit son mouvement pour être allongé sur elle.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, restant allongée en étoile.

\- On a au moins une heure à tuer alors autant en profiter tant que l'espion n'est pas dans les parages.

\- L'espion ?

 

Changmin ne répondit pas. A la place il caressa la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts et lui sourit tendrement.

 

\- S'ils pensent qu'envoyer quelqu'un nous surveiller va suffire...

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne stratégie et qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font.

\- Je pense que tu devrais éviter de penser ça.

\- Changmin, commença-t-elle à répliquer.

 

Il la coupa en l'embrassant et laissant glisser une main de sa joue à sa nuque qu'il attrapa pour ne pas qu'elle change l'angle de sa tête.

 

Elle avait les yeux brillants et essayait de ne pas sourire lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin d'elle, satisfait.

 

\- Et maintenant, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

\- Que tu embrasses trop bien pour que ce ne soit pas considéré comme de la triche.

\- Parfait.

 

Lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle avait les bras autour de son cou et lui répondit immédiatement.

 

 

***

 

 

Jaejoong était en train de raconter une histoire extrêmement embarrassante – qui allait probablement être coupée au montage – sur Yunho, un énorme sourire au visage avec en bruit de fond les fous rire de Yoochun, Junsu, Suyong, Changmin et tous les autres invités. Maeri, elle, était trop occupée à faire comme si elle ne voyait pas le regard perçant d'Inhyuk sur elle pour réussir à faire autre chose que sourire avec amusement.

 

Quand l'émission avait commencé, Yunho était assis à la gauche des MCs avec à sa propre gauche Changmin, Suyong, Maeri, Junsu, Yoochun et enfin Jaejoong. C'était un placement stratégique mis en place par Seungjin et le manager des JYJ pour que Jaejoong et Yunho soient loin l'un de l'autre et que Suyong ne soit pas non plus près de Yoochun – personne n'était jamais sûr avec elle. Le fait que cette dernière se retrouve assise entre Changmin et Maeri ne devait pas non plus être innocent.

 

Personne ne savait comment ils avaient tous changé de place. Seul Yunho n'avait pas bougé, mais il était désormais à côté de Jaejoong – et avait posé la main sur le genoux de ce dernier. Il y avait à leur gauche Yoochun, qui rigolait plus fort que quiconque dans tout le studio, suivi de Suyong, Junsu, Maeri et Changmin.

 

Ce dernier s'écroula à moitié sur Maeri alors que Jaejoong entamait une description très précise de la tête qu'avait fait Yunho le jour où il lui avait vraisemblablement renversé de la confiture de fraise dessus – et les membres des deux groupes savaient, rien qu'en voyait la façon dont le regard de Yunho brillait, que Jaejoong n'avait pas renverser la confiture à un endroit très innocent et qu'il avait bien dû la lécher ou faire quelque chose dans le genre pour en débarrasser Yunho.

 

Une actrice, elle aussi invitée à l'émission et assise juste en face de Suyong, fit une réflexion qui lança tout le studio dans un nouvel éclat de rire mais Maeri n'y porta pas la moindre attention, pressée comme elle l'était entre Changmin et Junsu, qui commençait lui aussi à lui tomber dessus à force de rire, car Inhyuk avait sortit son portable et tapait dessus bien trop furieusement pour que cela ne soit de bon augure.

 

Une fois le calme revenu, l'un des membres du staff annonça une pause et tout le monde se leva de son siège pour aller chercher à boire. Maeri voulut les imiter, mais Inhyuk s'avança jusqu'à être au bord du plateau et lui fit signe de le suivre.

 

La jeune femme s'exécuta donc, vérifiant bien que son micro était éteint, et fit comme si elle ne voyait pas les regards inquiets que lui lançaient non seulement les membres de son groupe, mais aussi ceux de JYJ.

 

\- J'espère que vous êtes consciente de jouer avec le feu, dit Inhyuk d'un ton sec une fois qu'ils furent aussi éloignés que possible des autres personnes présentes dans le studio.

 

Maeri ne sut que répondre, les éclats de rire et morceaux de conversation qu'elle entendait dans son dos ajoutés à sa peur l'empêchant de réfléchir.

 

\- Nous ne sommes pas stupides mademoiselle, et peu importe ce que vous et Shim avez pu essayer de nous raconter, nous savons ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle d'une voix bien plus étouffée que ce qu'elle aurait aimé.

 

Elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'Inhyuk lui lançait et n'appréciait pas plus l'air supérieur qu'il avait ou le fait qu'il appelle Changmin par son nom de famille. Si cracher sur l'homme ne lui aurait pas apporté bien plus d'ennuis que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, elle l'aurait fait volontiers.

 

\- Ne jouez pas à la plus bête avec moi. Ces photos qu'on vous a montré, la manière dont vous et Shim êtes toujours collés, les regards que vous lui lancez... vous le fréquentez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

 

Elle dut serrer les poings très forts pour garder contenance et ne pas faire le plaisir à Inhyuk de se mettre à trembler ou pire, pleurer.

 

\- Pourquoi mentez-vous ainsi ? Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

 

La jeune femme se sentait épuisée et lorsque Inhyuk fit un pas dans sa direction, elle n'eut pas la force de reculer à son tour. Elle espérait simplement qu'il prenne cela comme un signe de courage.

 

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'un scandale n'éclate. Si vous avouez tout maintenant, des sanctions seront peut-être prises, mais au moins nous allons pouvoir empêcher le pire d'arriver.

\- Le pire ?

\- Oui... Imaginez un peu la réaction que vont avoir les fans lorsque leurs craintes seront confirmées. Personne ne veut vous voir en couple avec Shim, j'espère que vous en êtes consciente.

 

C'était faux. Yunho et Suyong voulaient les voir en couple. Changmin lui même voulait les voir en couple puisque c'était lui qui était venu vers elle, de très longs mois plus tôt. Kyuhyun aussi, à en juger par les messages parfois franchement limites qu'il lui envoyait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Malaisie. Et Maeri était persuadée que beaucoup d'autres personnes seraient très heureuses de les savoir ensemble.

 

\- Ce ne serait bon pour personne s'il vous avait pris l'idée étrange de fricoter avec Shim de manière sérieuse.

 

Jaejoong, Yoochun et Junsu aussi semblaient ravis de les voir ensemble. Surtout Junsu à vrai dire, car Jaejoong et Yoochun passaient plus de temps à se moquer de Changmin qu'autre chose depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble – et vu que cela ne datait même pas encore d'un mois, cela prouvait que c'était plus parce qu'ils étaient contents pour lui qu'autre chose.

 

\- Alors dites-moi sincèrement mademoiselle Im, êtes-vous en couple avec Shim ou pas ?

 

Les fans aussi les soutiendraient si un scandale éclatait comme Inhyuk le disait, elle en était persuadée. Peut-être pas tous, certes, mais un grand nombre. Et les personnes les plus importantes les soutenaient déjà alors ce que pouvaient bien penser deux ou trois haut placés à la SM ne lui importait pas.

 

\- Pour être honnête monsieur, répondit-elle alors enfin en faisant un pas en arrière, j'ai bien essayé de sortir avec lui. Mais il n'a pas voulu de moi, et pas seulement parce que ce serait mal vu.

 

Elle prit l'air aussi malheureux et déçu que possible et haussa pathétiquement les épaules.

 

\- Je ne suis pas à son goût visiblement, et c'est déjà assez dur à encaisser alors s'il-vous-plaît ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie.

 

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle se retourna et repartit s'asseoir à côté de Junsu sur le plateau, espérant que ce qu'elle venait de dire à Inhyuk serait suffisant.

 

 

***

 

 

Après avoir réussi à éviter de parler à Changmin pendant tout le reste de la journée, Maeri ne fut pas surprise de le voir rentrer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se démaquillait, fermer la porte derrière lui et s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

 

\- Alors, fit-il en l'observant se battre contre le crayon à sourcil qu'on lui avait appliqué plus tôt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

\- Tout à l'heure c'est vague, répondit-elle.

 

Elle jeta à la poubelle le coton désormais noir qu'elle tenait et en saisit un autre qu'elle imbiba de démaquillant et commença à se passer sur la joue gauche.

 

\- De quel tout à l'heure est-ce que tu parles ?

\- De celui où Inhyuk t'as prise à part pour te parler. Tu sais, même qu'après t'as tout simplement arrêté d'adresser la parole à quiconque sauf si la caméra était sur toi.

\- Oh, ce tout à l'heure là, souffla-t-elle.

 

Du coin de l’œil, elle voyait Changmin froncer les sourcils mais prit quand même le temps de retirer tout le maquillage qu'on lui avait étalé sur le visage et jeter son morceau de coton usagé avant de finalement s'appuyer d'une hanche contre le lavabo et faire face au jeune homme.

 

\- Il m'a demandé si on était ensemble en me rappelant que personne ne voulait nous voir en couple. Mais bien sûr il m'a d'abord dit qu'il connaissait la réponse avant même de me poser la question.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'as répondu ?

\- Que j'aurais bien aimé mais que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

 

Cela tira un rictus amusé à Changmin.

 

\- Sérieusement ? Et il t'a cru ?

\- J'espère, répondit Maeri en haussant les épaules. J'ai pris l'air le plus abattu possible pour qu'il me croie, maintenant j'imagine qu'il faut qu'on soit assez convainquant pendant quelques jours et qu'ensuite il nous fichera enfin la paix.

\- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est pas censé être toi le génie ?

 

Changmin rit à cette question et se leva pour avancer jusqu'à Maeri et passer les bras autour de sa taille.

 

\- T'as raison, c'est moi le génie, et je pense avoir une idée.

 

Il pencha vers elle pour lui faire un bisou esquimau qui donna à la jeune femme envie de glousser bêtement mais elle se contenta de sourire en attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

 

Lorsque Seungjin entra dans la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard, Changmin était de nouveau assis sur la baignoire, en train de se brosser les dents avec les yeux tournés vers le sol tandis que Maeri faisait de même, face au lavabo et l'air sombre.

 

Le manager hésita à leur demander ce qu'il se passait avant de jeter un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre et décider qu'ils devaient être ainsi à cause de l'heure tardive et la fatigue. Il leur souhaita donc bonne nuit et partit utiliser l'autre salle de bain.

 

 

***

 

 

Suyong était assise sur le canapé, une bière à la main et les yeux tournés vers la télévision, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque Maeri se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et posa la tête sur son épaule.

 

\- Tu vas bien ? murmura la plus jeune au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Hm, et toi ?

\- Hm.

 

D'un geste extrêmement lent, Suyong porta sa bouteille de bière jusqu'à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée puis en proposa à Maeri qui refusa.

 

\- Kangta voulait qu'on se voit ce soir, mais j'ai refusé.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Maeri.

 

Suyong fit la moue.

 

\- J'ai pensé à Yoochun. Je me suis dis que j'étais plus d'humeur à regarder un film avec lui plutôt que de boire un verre avec Kangta et finir dans son lit.

\- Je vois... Ça fait peur hein ?

\- C'est clair, soupira Suyong en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. J'imagine qu'il fallait s'y attendre, ça fait deux ans que Yoochun et moi on se voit, et pourtant...

\- Pourtant t'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux et te rendre compte qu'il fallait que t'arrêtes avant qu'il soit trop tard, poursuivit Maeri.

\- Ouais... je fais quoi du coup ?

\- C'est toi qui vois. Tu peux aller lui dire et avec un peu de chance il ressent la même chose, ou alors tu fais comme si de rien n'était et te bousilles la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose ne va pas et que tu craques, lui racontes tout, ça détruit votre amitié et vous ne vous reparlez plus jamais.

\- C'est fou ce que t'es motivante quand tu veux.

 

Maeri ne répondit rien.

 

\- Et toi alors, avec Changmin il se passe quoi en ce moment ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que ça fait presque une semaine que vous vous parlez plus.

\- Mais non...

\- Bien sûr que si, la coupa Suyong. Depuis l'émission avec JYJ en fait. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé un truc ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus ?

\- C'est compliqué, soupira la plus jeune.

\- Par compliqué tu veux dire que la SM a senti quelque chose et a, comme par hasard, envoyé un type travailler avec Seungjin pour vous surveiller ?

\- A peu près ouais, compliqué comme ça.

 

Suyong s'écarta de Maeri, la forçant ainsi à se redresser, et attendit de croiser son regard pour poursuivre.

 

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi la première fois qu'ils l'ont fait. Vous ne devez pas vous laisser avoir. Vous êtes bien plus malins qu'eux.

 

Ayant tout à coup l'air triste, Maeri haussa mollement les épaules et baissa le regard vers ses mains.

 

\- Peu importe de toute manière, ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire maintenant ne changera rien...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse recevoir de réponse, Yunho et Changmin entrèrent dans le salon, se disputant à propos de qui aurait la dernière bière et qui devait aller acheter du soju. Maeri en profita pour se lever et s'éclipser avant que Suyong ne puisse la questionner plus.

 

 

***

 

 

\- J'ai une impression de déjà vu mais c'est pas grave je me lance : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Changmin ? demanda Yunho.

 

Maeri cligna des yeux, son cerveau trop embué de fatigue pour qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il lui disait. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était et s'était levée au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller aux toilettes mais s'était retrouvée, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, coincée entre le mur du couloir et son leader qui lui bloquait l'accès à la salle de bain.

 

\- Quoi ? fit-elle finalement, recevant un long soupire en échange.

\- Toi et Changmin. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Rien du tout.

 

Elle bailla avant de pouvoir développer un peu plus sa réponse – et lui demander pourquoi on lui posait cette question _encore une fois_ – mais Yunho prit un air impatient.

 

\- Maeri arrête une seconde et concentre toi okay ? Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? C'est à cause de Seungjin ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_  ?

 

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés qui lui tombaient sur le visage, puis enregistra enfin ce qu'on était en train de lui demander.

 

\- Quoi ? fit-elle. Est-ce que tu me demandes ça à cause de Suyong ? Car il ne se passe rien du tout, on ne s'est pas disputés.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas échangé un seul mot sans y être contraints depuis deux semaines déjà ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Yunho...

 

Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

 

\- Écoute Mae, je sais que t'avais peur qu'en te mettant avec lui vous sabotiez le groupe, mais peu importe ce qui est arrivé entre vous deux, c'est déjà en train d'affecter TVXQ – et pas dans le bon sens. Alors si tu ne veux pas être avec lui au final très bien, c'est ton choix, mais terminez les choses pacifiquement sans que personne n'ait l'air de détester personne.

\- Yunho, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pas un mot. Si à la fin de la semaine les choses ne se sont pas arrangées, je te jure que je vous enferme tous les deux dans un placard et que je ne vous laisse pas sortir tant que vous n'avez pas parlé.

 

Sans une parole de plus Yunho fit demi tour et partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant Maeri glisser le long du mur jusqu'à être assise par terre. Elle resta là un long moment, le regard perdu dans le vide, avant de rejoindre à son tour sa chambre – oubliant complètement ce pour quoi elle s'était levée à l'origine.

 

 

***

 

 

Maeri avait toujours su qu'elle allait être chanteuse. On ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle avait un don depuis sa plus tendre enfance et ses parents l'avaient toujours soutenue. Elle avait donc auditionné le plus tôt possible et était entrée à la SM Entertainment sans que ce ne fut une très grande surprise pour personne – sa voix était assez puissante pour lui ouvrir n'importe quelle porte malgré son manque évident de technique.

 

Là, elle avait passé des heures et des heures à s'entraîner en tant que trainee et avait rencontré Yunho, les cheveux dans tous les sens, toujours souriant et dansant déjà bien mieux qu'elle ou les autres. Ce dernier faisait déjà parti de Four Seasons quand elle l'avait connu, mais le groupe était mort avant même d'avoir débuté lorsque Jaejoong avait quitté l'agence et on avait présenté à Yunho et Maeri une certaine Suyong – disant aux trois adolescents qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un seul membre pour que leur groupe soit complet.

 

Changmin était arrivé juste avant le quinzième anniversaire de Maeri et ce fut de la haine au premier regard pour elle. Elle le trouvait hautain et hypocrite et ne supportait pas le fait qu'il ne parle jamais en sa présence, comme s'il était trop bien pour elle – elle ignorait à l'époque que c'était juste de la timidité maladive.

 

On les avait mis tous les deux en compétition et avec ses cris, Changmin représentait le premier vrai rival que Maeri rencontra. Elle s'était entraînée deux fois plus dur pour mieux chanter que lui et avait cherché par tous les moyens à se faire plus remarquer que lui.

 

Au final, au bout d'un peu plus d'un an, TVXQ avait débuté sans que Maeri ne se soit rapproché de lui une seule fois. Elle adorait pourtant Yunho et passait beaucoup de temps avec Suyong mais rien chez Changmin ne lui avait donné envie d'en savoir plus.

 

La première année du groupe avait été absolument parfaite à tous points de vue : leurs efforts étaient couronnés de succès et leur fanbase atteignait des records pour un groupe si jeune. A leur première remise d'award, ils avaient gagné le prix du meilleur groupe rookie mais pour Maeri, cette soirée avait aussi été le début d'un long cauchemar.

 

Seungjin avait été au courant pour ses nodules, ainsi que leur coach vocal et toute personne s'occupant des chansons du groupe ; seuls les trois autres membres avaient été gardés dans l'ignorance, et ce soir-là Yunho s'était inquiété pour Maeri en lui demandant si elle n'avait pas attrapé froid lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'échauffer sa voix et n'avait qu'à peine réussi à monter dans les aigus.

 

\- Tout va bien, lui avait-elle assuré, sentant la peur lui nouer la gorge.

\- Tu penses pouvoir chanter ? lui avait ensuite discrètement demandé Seungjin, l'air presque aussi paniqué que l'adolescente.

 

Maeri aurait pu dire non, mais elle avait alors croisé les regards des trois autres et avait su qu'elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Elle avait donc acquiescé et ils étaient montés sur scène.

 

La première chanson s'était bien passée. Comme elle bougeait beaucoup ils devaient plus danser que se concentrer pour chanter des notes difficiles à atteindre et les chœurs avaient suffi à camoufler le problème de Maeri. La seconde chanson à l'inverse était une ballade et il avait fallu une concentration et un effort extrême à l'adolescente pour qu'elle arrive à chanter ses parties. Cela n'avait pas suffi, bien évidemment, et une fois arrivé au dernier couplet de la chanson, sa voix l'avait complètement lâchée.

 

C'était un souvenir qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier. Les yeux fermés de concentration, elle chantait, poussant sa voix au maximum pour produire une note qu'elle effectuait normalement sans aucune difficulté, et tout à coup, il n'y avait plus rien eu. Plus de son sortant de sa gorge, plus de fans chantant en même temps qu'elle les paroles de la chanson, plus rien. Juste la musique dans son oreillette qu'elle entendait à travers les battements frénétiques de son cœur et une brûlure horrible au niveau de ses cordes vocales.

 

Elle avait rouvert les yeux de surprise et avait réessayé de chanter mais rien n'était sorti. Au lieu de cela, la voix de Changmin avait résonné et il avait chanté ses lignes à sa place, agissant comme si c'était parfaitement normal alors que Maeri croisait le regard inquiet de Suyong.

 

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de cette soudaine perte de voix car à peine descendus de scène, ils y étaient remontés pour venir chercher leur toute première récompense.

 

Une fois de retour en coulisse, le trophée à la main, Yunho s'était précipité vers Maeri mais elle n'avait pas fait attention à son leader. Elle s'était simplement effondrée en sanglots dans les bras de Seungjin en essayant de parler mais sa voix ne semblait pas vouloir revenir.

 

Le manager avait rapidement expliqué la situation aux trois autres membres qui avaient immédiatement blêmi, puis il avait décidé d'amener Maeri à l'hôpital sans attendre la fin de la cérémonie malgré les protestations muettes de cette dernière.

 

Elle avait été opéré quatre jours plus tard avec pour ordre des médecins de ne plus du tout utiliser sa voix pour au moins les six prochains mois si elle espérait pouvoir chanter comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. On l'avait renvoyé chez ses parents en lui disant de se reposer, et les activités de TVXQ avaient continué sans elle.

 

Cela l'avait terriblement blessée et pendant tout le temps de sa convalescence, elle s'était sentie coupable et avait eu peur d'un jour recevoir une lettre ou un coup de fil lui annonçant qu'elle était virée du groupe.

 

Le jour où on lui avait finalement annoncé qu'elle pouvait de nouveau parler sans aucun problème, Seungjin, Yunho, Changmin et Suyong étaient présents. Tous, en plus de son médecin, l'avaient fixée, dans l'expectative, mais elle n'avait su que dire, alors elle était restée muette.

 

\- Je te préviens, avait fini par soupiré Changmin en s'approchant du lit d’auscultation sur lequel elle était assise, si tu ne te mets pas à parler, _et vite_ , je pense que je vais péter un câble. C'était déjà assez horrible de découvrir que t'avais des nodules après _des mois_ (ses yeux lançaient de tels éclairs et étaient si noirs que Maeri avait baissé le regard et avait rentré la tête dans les épaules, voulant se faire toute petite) surtout en plein live, et je te raconte même pas à quel point ça a été dur de se débrouiller pendant six mois sans la meilleure voix du groupe, alors si maintenant tu refuses de parler qu'est-ce qu'on va faire hein ? Parce que je te le dis tout de suite, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à te couvrir comme je l'ai fait. T'es censée mieux chanter que moi, pas me laisser te piquer tes lignes. Alors parles, et dépêches-toi qu'on puisse partir de ce foutu hôpital et aller faire quelque chose de bien plus sympa, comme par exemple te réinstaller à la maison.

 

Ça avait été la première fois que Changmin avait autant parlé à Maeri, et avec le recul, elle se rendait désormais compte que ça avait aussi été la première fois où son cœur avait pris un rythme un peu trop rapide à cause de lui.

 

Elle avait fini par relever les yeux et ils s'étaient fixés pendant une minute avant qu'elle ne prenne finalement la parole d'une voix légèrement enrouée de ne pas avoir servi pendant des mois :

 

\- Merci...

\- Ne me remercie pas, avait-il répondu, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Dépêche-toi de te remettre à chanter et surtout fait attention à pas trop en faire cette fois-ci... je m’ennuie sans personne pour me servir d'adversaire pendant les cours de chant.

 

Cette réflexion lui avait attiré un coup de pied de la part de Suyong, mais tout le monde souriait quand même.

 

 

***

 

 

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Seungjin en s'asseyant à côté de Maeri.

 

Celle-ci revint sur terre et détourna les yeux de Changmin qu'elle fixait discrètement depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà.

 

\- A mes nodules, répondit-elle.

 

Cela fit grimacer le manager mais la jeune femme lui sourit, contente.

 

\- Tu te souviens du speech de Changmin, le jour où on m'a dit que je pouvais de nouveau parler ?

 

A cela, Seungjin rit doucement et tourna la tête vers Changmin qui discutait avec Yunho et un danseur à quelques mètres d'eux.

 

\- Bien sûr. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... il avait l'air aussi énervé qu'effrayé et plein d'espoir, c'était assez étrange. On aurait dit un gamin qui venait de rencontrer un pokemon en vrai.

 

Cette remarque fit rire Maeri.

 

\- D'ailleurs Yunho et Suyong sont venus me parler. Séparément, ajouta-t-il en voyant Maeri hausser un sourcil. Changmin et toi vous êtes disputés ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai moi aussi remarqué que vous étiez étranges...

\- Je t'assure ce n'est rien de bien différent de d'habitude.

\- S'il te plaît Maeri, d'habitude vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre en train de vous insulter ou vous tirer les cheveux. Ça doit faire deux semaines que je ne vous ai pas vu échanger un seul mot.

 

Maeri fit la moue et haussa paresseusement les épaules une nouvelle fois.

 

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de la réunion où vous avez été convoqués ?

 

Elle secoua la tête.

 

\- C'est à cause d'Inhyuk alors ? Je sais qu'il peut être assez... agressif parfois.

\- Non je t'assure, répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. J'ai simplement peu de choses à lui dire ces derniers temps alors on est moins ensemble, c'est tout.

\- Maeri, je ne suis pas stupide.

 

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait poursuivre, mais Changmin passa devant eux sans leur jeter le moindre regard alors que Maeri baissait la tête, et cela suffit à lui faire garder le silence.

 

\- Je reviens, murmura la jeune femme avant de se lever et quitter la salle d'un pas rapide sans un regard en arrière.

 

Seungjin s'attendit à voir Changmin la suivre des yeux, comme à chaque fois, mais ce dernier garda les yeux tournés vers son portable sur lequel il pianotait, ce qui inquiéta le manager plus qu'autre chose.

 

 

***

 

 

Seulement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Changmin cherchait frénétiquement le placard dans la cuisine où étaient habituellement cachées les bouteilles d'alcool. Personne n'avait acheté de soju et il n'y avait plus de bière car Yunho avait fini la dernière mais Changmin espérait tout de même trouver du vin – ou même du cidre ou du punch car au point où il en était, tout était bon à prendre.

 

\- J'ai déjà cherché, il n'y a rien du tout, fit la voix de Suyong.

 

Sursautant, Changmin se retourna pour la voir appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait peur...

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- Okay, répondit-il en refermant la porte du placard.

 

Il se redressa et se retourna pour lui faire face.

 

\- Toi et Maeri, je veux une explication.

 

Soupirant, Changmin s'avança jusqu'à Suyong et essaya de passer à côté d'elle pour sortir de la cuisine mais elle l'arrêta d'une main posée sur le torse.

 

\- Je suis sérieuse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Changmin je...

\- Non je t'assure Suyong, la coupa-t-il. Il ne se passe _rien du tout_.

 

Cela sembla surprendre la jeune femme qui laissa sa main retomber et Changmin passer.

 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle pourtant.

 

Changmin s'arrêta de marcher mais ne se retourna pas pour la regarder. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ?

 

\- A cause du timing, finit-il par répondre au bout d'une demie minute de silence.

 

Ce n'était que la pure vérité et lorsque Suyong s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, il sentit le poids dans sa poitrine s'alléger.

 

\- Le temps passe vite comme on dit.

 

Cette remarque fit rire le jeune homme.

 

 

***

 

 

Certaines choses ne s'expliquaient pas car elles dépassaient simplement toutes les lois de la logique – comme par exemple être réveillé à quatre heure du matin par KO-SO-KO-SO de Koda Kumi qui résonnait à travers tout l'appartement et Yunho et Maeri qui dansaient _en sous-vêtements_ sur la chanson, chacun un mug rempli de vodka à la main.

 

Changmin grogna donc, aussi fort qu'il le put pour se faire entendre malgré la musique, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il était fatigué, avait participé à une émission de radio jusqu'à une heure du matin et ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir.

 

\- Heeey ! lui cria Yunho en faisant durer la syllabe bien trop longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? répondit-il.

 

Maeri monta sur la table basse, chantant aussi fort que la stéréo, sa voix se mélangeant parfaitement avec celle de Koda Kumi et Changmin essaya très, très, _très_ fort de ne pas fixer ses fesses qu'elle balançait de droite à gauche en rythme juste devant ses yeux.

 

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Yunho et n'arriva même pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire alors que Maeri se retournait pour lui faire face et se penchait vers lui, entamant le refrain. Elle lui saisit le col du t-shirt qu'il utilisait pour dormir et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

 

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un cheveux mais elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur ses genoux en gloussant et après s'être correctement assise à califourchon sur lui, elle prit une gorgée de son mug qui ne s'était miraculeusement pas renversé et embrassa Changmin – maquant sa bouche de quelques bons centimètres.

 

\- Pourquoi tu danses pas ? marmonna-t-elle contre sa joue.

 

Elle enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre tenant toujours sa tasse, et se laissa faire lorsque Changmin posa les mains sur ses reins.

 

\- Je veux dormir, dit-il contre sa pommette alors qu'elle se collait à son torse.

 

Le son qu'il reçut en réponse ressemblait beaucoup à un ronronnement – ce qui n'aida pas du tout son caleçon de plus en plus étroit – et elle soupira, les lèvres toujours contre sa joue.

 

\- On fait la fête Min, tu veux pas la faire avec nous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez au juste ?

\- Mmh, l'anniversaire du groupe.

\- C'est le lendemain de Noël, vous êtes en avance de plus de deux mois.

\- Japonais, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant un peu plus vers la gauche. Anniversaire japonais.

 

Changmin voulut soupirer qu'ils avaient débuté au Japon au Printemps et pas en Automne, mais Maeri trouva sa bouche avant et lorsque la langue de la jeune femme força un passage entre ses lèvres il oublia totalement à quel point les deux autres étaient stupides et le fait qu'il voulait dormir.

 

Il glissa une main le long de son flanc jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, ne se souciant pas de leur leader toujours dans la pièce, et reçut un mouvement de bassin en échange qui le fit grogner de plaisir.

 

\- Tu me manques, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, ne cessant pas ses mouvement de bassins.

 

Elle avait le goût de la vodka qu'elle venait de boire et les joues rosies – à cause de l'alcool ou bien de ses mouvements de bassins de plus en plus rapides, Changmin l'ignorait – et il savait qu'il aurait dû la repousser plutôt que s'accrocher désespérément à ses hanches, mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne résistait pas, c'était une Maeri presque nue, assise sur lui et gémissant contre sa bouche.

 

 

***

 

 

La première chose que Maeri vit en ouvrant les yeux fut son mug de la veille – ou du matin même, elle n'était pas sûre – posée sur la table de nuit de Changmin. Elle cligna des yeux et roula pour être allongée sur le dos avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le lit de Changmin.

 

Sa main n'entra pourtant en contact avec aucun Changmin lorsqu'elle tendit le bras sous les couvertures pour le trouver et elle tourna la tête pour vérifier – mais toujours personne.

 

Sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, elle décida d'essayer d'ignorer le marteau-piqueur dans son crâne et se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine en traînant des pieds, éteignant au passage la stéréo toujours en marche dont le volume avait été baissé un minimum.

 

\- J'espère que t'es fière de toi, lui lança Suyong d'un ton sec quand elle entra dans la cuisine.

 

Maeri se laissa tomber sur une chaise et grimaça lorsque la plus vieille posa avec bien trop de force une tasse devant elle, faisant résonner le bruit de la vaisselle contre le bois de la table à travers son crâne douloureux. Elle avait bien trop bu et ne se souvenait même pas de la moitié de ce qu'elle avait fait.

 

\- Moins fort s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle avec trois secondes de décalage en enroulant ses doigts autour de la tasse.

\- Oh pardon, tu as mal à la tête ?

 

Suyong ouvrit et claqua la porte du placard le plus proche d'elle – à _deux_ reprises.

 

\- Suyong arrête ça !

\- Toi arrêtes ça Mae ! cria-t-elle en retour. T'as foutu en l'air ma nuit d'hier et ma journée et Changmin est misérable par ta faute !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh et arrête de me regarder avec ton air de chien battu d'accord ? Après le petit show d'hier – qu'il m'a raconté en ajoutant pleins de détails pathétiques – tu pensais quoi ?

 

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Maeri sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi Suyong lui parlait mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette dernière aussi en colère – et ce qu'elle disait ne semblait pas du tout de bon augure.

 

\- Suyong, souffla-t-elle, je sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bien sûr que tu sais pas, t'ignores toujours tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi ! Putain Maeri, mais comment t'as pu faire ça ? Je croyais qu'avec Inhyuk et tout le reste tu saurais te tenir !

\- Suyong...

\- Non laisse, j'ai même pas envie que tu me répondes.

 

La plus vieille quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus pour Maeri qui passa près d'une minute à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée et entendre résonner ses paroles dans sa tête. Ensuite une violente nausée la prit et elle se précipita vers l'évier pour y vomir tout ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille.

 

L'estomac vide, elle retourna s'asseoir, se sentant terriblement mal – et pas seulement à cause de sa gueule de bois.

 

 

***

 

 

Yunho la rejoignit une heure plus tard, un énorme suçon sur la clavicule et portant un caleçon rose qui n'était pas le sien.

 

\- T'as une mine affreuse, fit-il en se servant un café qu'elle venait tout juste de faire couler.

 

Elle grogna contre sa tasse.

 

\- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait hier ?

\- A peu près, mais je t'avoue qu'une fois que tu t'es retrouvée sur le canapé à te frotter contre Changmin j'ai plus vraiment fait attention, surtout que Jae est arrivé dix minutes plus tard.

 

Maeri grogna de nouveau. Elle se souvenait elle aussi de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le canapé, puis c'était le trou noir et elle ne se rappelait que de Changmin, sur elle, dans son lit à lui, en train de l'embrasser alors qu'elle tentait de lui enlever son t-shirt.

 

T-shirt dans lequel elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle portait toujours.

 

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, je suis pas sûre.

 

Yunho s'assit face à elle et haussa un sourcil, son air de leader parfaitement en place malgré ses cheveux dans tous les sens et la trace de dents sur sa mâchoire que la jeune femme venait à peine de remarquer.

 

\- Changmin est pas là et Suyong est super énervée contre moi. Elle a dit que j'avais gâché sa nuit et que Min était misérable à cause de moi.

 

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de seconde au jeune homme pour répondre.

 

\- Et si Changmin avait débarqué chez Yoochun hier ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais je fais quoi du coup ? J'y vais moi aussi pour voir comment il va ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai la gueule de bois et que je suis pas sûre de réussir à conduire jusqu'à là-bas sans me prendre d'arbres.

\- Je vais conduire, soupira Suyong derrière elle.

 

Maeri se retourna et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle avait l'air bien plus calme qu'une heure plus tôt – même si elle avait toujours les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées.

 

\- Vas prendre une douche et dépêche-toi, j'envoie un message à Yoochun pour lui dire qu'on arrive dans vingt minutes.

 

La plus jeune ne se fit pas prier.

 

 

***

 

 

Suyong ne dit rien lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le salon et découvrirent Yoochun assis sur le canapé en train de regarder un documentaire sur des archéologues en Afrique. Ce dernier lança un petit sourire en direction de Maeri, se leva en éteignant la télévision et avança jusqu'à elles.

 

\- Changmin boude dans la chambre d'ami. J'emmène Suyong manger des pancakes, ça l'aidera à arrêter de faire la gueule, tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci.

 

Yoochun hocha la tête, lui adressa un autre sourire puis passa un bras autour de Suyong et la guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

 

Inspirant un bon coup – et grimaçant à cause de toute la lumière présente dans l'appartement qui n'aidait absolument pas son mal de crâne – Maeri se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami dans laquelle Changmin était assis sur le lit en train de pianoter sur son portable.

 

Il ne parut pas surpris de la voir et se leva pour la rejoindre au milieu de la chambre.

 

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais arriver, fit-il.

\- Désolée du retard, j'essayais de me souvenir des bêtises que j'ai faites hier.

\- Et tu te souviens ?

\- Pas vraiment, je sais juste que je t'ai enlevé ton t-shirt et ensuite c'est le trou noir.

 

Cela tira un rictus à Changmin qui fit un pas de plus, se retrouvant juste devant Maeri. Cette dernière frissonna en croisant son regard noir, certains flashback de la nuit précédente soudain très clairs et vifs dans son esprit.

 

\- On n'a rien fait, si ça peut te rassurer. C'était difficile mais j'ai réussi à t'arrêter lorsque t'as commencé à mettre ta main dans mon pantalon.

 

Maeri devint rouge pivoine mais ne baissa pas les yeux alors qu'il traversait le dernier pas les séparant et passait les bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

 

\- T'aurais pu tout faire foirer tu sais.

\- Je le sais très bien, et je suis désolée, mais tu me manques vraiment et Yunho est persuadé que j'ai le cœur brisé alors il m'a acheté tout cet alcool et... et tout à coup tu me regardais enfin, fit-elle avant de poser les mains sur la nuque de Changmin.

 

Cela tira un sourire tendre à ce dernier qui posa son front contre celui de Maeri, fermant les yeux.

 

\- Tu me manques aussi, souffla-t-il, mais on y est presque. Seungjin-hyung n'arrête pas d'essayer de me parler et l'espion a enfin arrêté de me mitrailler du regard à chaque fois que je le vois.

 

Riant, Maeri se colla totalement à lui, ses doigts remontant de sa nuque à l'arrière de son crâne où elle glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés elle aussi.

 

\- Faire semblant de ne plus s'adresser la parole était la pire et la meilleure idée que t'aies jamais eu.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

 

Ils restèrent dans cette position sans rien dire de plus pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Maeri ne reprenne la parole.

 

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ici d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce que si j'étais resté crois-moi on aurait fait des folies, répondit-il, la faisant rire.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas prudent de te dire qu'on est seuls pour au moins vingt minutes alors ?

\- Absolument pas prudent, murmura-t-il tandis que ses mains glissaient des reins aux fesses de Maeri.

\- Parfait, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut, soufflée contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle levait la tête en même temps qu'il la baissait pour l'embrasser.

 

 

***

 

 

Ce fut Seungjin qui acheta finalement du soju. Il posa la bouteille sur la table basse, fit comme si il n'avait pas vu Suyong donné un billet à Changmin en faisant la moue, et tendit à Yunho quelques feuilles.

 

\- Voici votre planning pour la semaine à venir. Vous avez Dimanche de libre mais ça risque peut-être de changer alors essayez de rester à la maison ce jour-là s'il vous plait.

 

Le leader acquiesça, plongeant presque immédiatement le regard dans les feuilles qu'il avait maintenant en main, et demanda d'un voix distraite :

 

\- Inhyuk n'est pas là ? C'était lui ces derniers temps qui me disait ça.

\- Non, il ne travaille plus avec moi depuis cette après-midi. Il semblerait qu'un emploi de bureau à la SM est ce qui lui convient le plus.

 

Tout le monde arrêta de bouger dans la pièce et regarda Seungjin qui se contenta de leur lancer un petit sourire.

 

\- Une voiture passera vous chercher à dix heures demain matin, je compte sur vous pour être à l'heure. Bonne nuit.

 

Et sans un regard en arrière, le manager sortit, laissant les quatre idoles bouches bées dans le salon.

 

Maeri fut la première à sortir de sa stupeur et, un énorme sourire se dessinant sur son visage, elle marcha jusqu'à Changmin qui était sur le canapé, s'assit sur ses genoux en lui faisant face d'un geste souple et lui prit le visage entre les mains pour l'embrasser, le sentant sourire contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

 

\- Huh, je t'avais bien dit que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! fit Suyong en lançant un rictus amusé à Yunho avant de sortir son portable d'une des ses poches et sortir du salon comme si de rien n'était.

 

Yunho cligna des yeux devant les deux plus jeunes en train de s'embrasser avant de sourire et partir à son tour.


End file.
